Anthony Beltran
Anthony Beltran is an American football defensive tackle for the St. Louis Rams. He played college football at Penn State. The St. Louis Rams selected him with the 13th overall pick in the 2018 NFLHC Draft. Early Years Beltran was born in Richfield, Idaho. He attended Richfield High School, one of the smallest high schools in the United States. There, he played football on both the offensive and defensive line, to devastating success. A high school All-American, Beltran was gifted a 5 star rating and was heavily pursued by numerous teams around the country. Recruiting Beltran narrowed down his final two schools to Penn State and Colorado. After taking a visit to State College, Beltran committed to become a Nittany Lion. College Career Beltran attended Penn State. He finished a degree in Public Administration. 2014 Season Beltran started every game his true freshman year. In week 2 against Navy, Beltran went out and grabbed his first collegiate sack. 2015 Season During the offseason from 2014 to 2015, Beltran improved considerably and became one of the best linemen on his team. Penn State grew to be the #1 team in the nation this season, thanks to Beltran's ability to put pressure on the quarterback and destroy opposing run games. In the 2015 National Championship game, Beltran recorded two sacks on Norris Brooksheer, but it wasn't enough as Oklahoma toppled Penn State 43-40. 2016 Season 2016 would be Beltran's best season as a collegiate player. Beltran was simply dominant, as he put up double digit sacks for the first time in his career. Against Navy in week 3, Beltran recorded his first career forced fumble. Against Michigan State in week 7, Beltran recovered his first career fumble. Beltran was listed as a Rotary Lombardi Award semifinalist, and would later be put into the finalists ballot. In a critical week 14 game against hated rivals Pittsburgh, Beltran picked up his first career safety in a 35-30 victory. The Rotary Lombardi Award ended up going to Anthony Ortiz, but Beltran's production was one of the best for a defensive tackle ever. 2017 Season Beltran elected to return to Penn State for his senior season instead of declaring for the draft. In week 10 against Michigan State, Beltran picked up his first National Defensive Player of the Week Award and Big 10 Defensive Player of the Week Award with a 2 sack, 3 tackle performance. College Statistics Professional Career Pre-draft Before the combine, Beltran was considered the top defensive tackle prospect for the draft along with Malik Dawson of Illinois. During the 2018 NFLHC Combine, Beltran was one of five defensive tackles invited. Beltran put up the fastest 3 cone time for his position, and had great broad jump and bench press numbers. Beltran received private workouts from the New York Jets, Atlanta Falcons, San Francisco 49ers, and St. Louis Rams. Combine Statistics Draft Beltran was selected in the 1st round of the 2018 NFL Draft by the St. Louis Rams. Beltran was the first defensive tackle taken in this draft, and third defensive lineman overall. Beltran signed a 4 year, $20 million deal with a fifth year option. 2018 Season In his first season with the Rams, Beltran started along side Jeffrey Bryant along the new 4-3 front. Professional Statistics Player Rating : Category:Penn State Nittany Lions Players Category:St. Louis Rams Players